My Immortal
by Lotr Addicted
Summary: Trading the life of one hybrid for another should be easy. A little spell, a few drops of immortal blood and happiness is just one step away. Or is it not? Caroline will have to search deep inside her heart to find the answer.


**_Author's Note: This is my first story and hopefully not the last. I apologize for not splitting this long story into chapters, I just will have little time to update regularly. So, I thought to release it all at once since it is already complete. _**

**_Needless to say (I will still say it) I appreciate any comments, reviews and/or critics you find fitting._**

**_Of course, I own nothing related to TVD and Evanescence lyrics (I am but a fan of both). _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Caroline was sitting alone in her bedroom, her tear-stained face now calm. She felt so exhausted she couldn't even cry anymore.

Graduation was finally over and she was left with an emptiness in her soul she could neither fill nor explain. Well, there were a lot of explanations but they were all too painful. Memories rushed back at her mercilessly, but she was too weak to fight them.

Her world was crumbling down. The puzzle of her life was coming apart. Who was to blame? Could she find the culprit and punish him? Was she so unworthy of happiness?

She was hungry. The craving for blood had her trembling, but she denied herself relief. She felt she deserved to be punished. Everyone she loved was slowly fading away. And Bonnie ...

Caroline couldn't fight it anymore. A scream escaped her lips but the pain still clawed at her heart. She could not breathe, yet here she was. She did not want to live anymore, yet here she was. She was tired of fighting and wanted nothing more than to be left in peace. Yet here she was, tormented by memories. Eyes closed, she sank back at her pillows and let the new flood of tears overwhelm her.

Her best friend was gone. She couldn't believe Bonnie had closed the gates of hell and paid the price with her own life. Caroline was not there to help her. She had been so absorbed with her own feelings and her own demons to kill that she did not think about helping Bonnie.

They always thought the young witch was the strong one, she could deal with anything coming her way. But Caroline knew Bonnie was just as scared as everyone else. She may be one of the strongest witches of her generation, but she was still a young girl. The responsibilities she had taken upon her were too much a burden to be carried by a single person.

Caroline wanted to believe she had helped her friend as much as she could, yet she couldn't shake the feeling of being found lacking. She didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. Would that have helped? Now she would never know.

"Would that have helped you feel better?" a voice Caroline knew too well asked her.

Caroline opened her eyes and thought she was dreaming. It felt so real, but it must be a dream, Bonnie standing right at the edge of her bed and looking as lovely as ever.

"Bonnie!" she exclaimed the joy evident in her voice. She had her friend back. "You're here."

"Of course I am here Care." Bonnie said with that half-smile of hers so familiar to Caroline. "You brought me here."

Caroline was confused. What did Bonnie mean by she brought her there? Suddenly the reality hit her like a full-speed train. She was ...

"Are you a spirit?" She was afraid of the answer but needed to know. The last rays of sunshine coming from the window played tricks with her eyes and Caroline could not help but notice the transparency in Bonnie's figure.

"Yes Care, I am a spirit now. You didn't answer me, would it help saying goodbye?" She seemed too calm. Caroline wondered if the afterlife was a better place, with no angst, no hurt, just peace.

"No Bonnie, I don't want to say goodbye. I want you back. You can't be dead. Why didn't you say anything? I might have helped." Caroline was once again sobbing. She hated her weakness, but Bonnie knew her well. She knew Caroline was not the ever smiling strong girl she wanted everyone to believe. She was fragile and strong at the same time, but her heart was not yet shielded to the pain.

Bonnie came closer and sat at the bottom of the bed. She looked a little melancholic but at peace.

"Caroline, there was nothing anyone could have done. That was my path to walk and I am glad that I did." Caroline was about to object but Bonnie made a sign to let her finish. "I don't have much time, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh Bonnie, I already miss you so much." Caroline whimpered unable to continue. Now she had the chance to say goodbye but no words could express how she felt.

Bonnie knew. A slight smile covered her face. "Me too Care, but don't worry about me. I am not alone. My gramps is there and a new world is opening for me. I am here because I care about you. I don't want to leave you alone."

Caroline's weak protest at what her beloved friend said did not convince any of them.

"Stefan is leaving after losing the love of his life to his brother. Elena has Damon and we both know that she has changed. She will always be there for you, but she is going to live her life now. Mat and Rebekah are leaving to see the world. And Tyler ... he is far away from you. That leaves you all alone. Am I wrong?"

Both girls accepted the truth of those words. Caroline had come to this realization when she came back to an empty house, an empty life.

"There is nothing I can do about that. I just wish everyone is happy." Caroline admitted whispering.

"Here's where you're wrong Care." Bonnie said matter-of-factly. "There is something you can do."

Curiosity was getting the best out of Caroline. She was never known for her ability to restrain herself from getting in trouble. Cause it smelled like trouble, what with the spirit of her dead friend telling her there was a way out of this misery.

"I am all ears." she declared though there was no need for confirmation. Bonnie would tell her anyway.

"You cannot do anything about the others, but you can bring Tyler back. And don't interrupt me, we don't have all night."

Caroline swallowed her questions until Bonnie was finished. This may be her chance to happiness and she would not blow it.

"All you have to do is kill Klaus and you will both be free." Bonnie stopped to see if her friend had really understood what she was saying. Caroline glared at her friend with goggled eyes.

"Kill Klaus? But ... but he is an Original. And we do not have a white oak stake anymore. Besides, he saved us at the graduation. How ..." the questions were coming out as a river that had broken its dam.

"He saved us but he has also caused us more grief than anyone else. He has even killed you a couple of times, remember?" Bonnie was surprised Caroline did not grab the opportunity to dispose of the annoying blonde original right away. "I will tell you what needs to be done and you decide. That's all I can give you." Bonnie concluded.

"I am listening." Caroline answered aware of the slight trembling in her voice. She hated that she sounded so insecure, but she felt strangely agitated.

"There is a spell you can do. There is no need for a witch, you just recite the words. You will also need a few drops of Klaus's blood on this paper."

Bonnie extended her hand towards the night stand on the right side of Caroline's bed. There was a small notebook there and the first page was unwritten. Bonnie whispered a spell and suddenly large black curvy letters filled the paper. It was like it was written in fire, something truly magnificent to behold.

Caroline was at a loss for words. So this was not a joke, serious magic was behind that. When Bonnie was done, she turned to face her dumbstruck friend.

"Close your mouth Care, you have seen me do much more than this." The young witch joked to lighten the dense atmosphere in the room she had spent so many nights when she was younger.

"Yes ... yes. Just tell me how to do it. I hope it's not in Latin, Klaus speaks Latin quite fluently if I recall correctly. And how am I supposed to get a few drops of his blood? He is too protective of his precious blood."

Bonnie looked at her friend puzzled. What was she bubbling about? "I am not stupid, it is not in Latin. Gramps helped me get this spell and I am sure it will work. Go to him and tell him this is a spell to bring me back from the dead and that you need the blood of an immortal to bind the spell. Tell him I will be back as a mere human, not a witch anymore. This way he will not hesitate to help you. I think he would do anything you asked of him."

Caroline felt her cheeks blush and hoped her friend hadn't noticed. She would think about it later.

"What will it do to him? How will I know if Tyler is safe to come back?" Caroline had a lot of questions, Bonnie had little time. Her image was somehow shivering and they instinctively knew she was running out of time.

"It will put him to eternal sleep. Stake him in the heart with a normal stake. He will bleed out, unable to heal. This will bring his doom more swiftly. Then Tyler can come back for good. And I no longer need to worry about my best friend being alone."

"Can it be undone?" Caroline asked before she could stop herself and, when she saw the look of disapproval from the ghost, she lowered her eyes.

Bonnie shook her head surprised and then added mysteriously. "Only true love can prevail." She than stood up and turned to leave.

Caroline sat up in bed and said with a broken voice. "Love you Bon Bon. I will never forget you. Thank you for everything."

The ghost of her friend just nodded, a few unshed tears gleaming at her brown eyes. And then she was gone.

* * *

Caroline was alone once again. Saying she was feeling weird was an understatement. Her heart felt like lead in her chest, her breathing uneven, her forehead covered in sweat.

She couldn't keep still, so she jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen to grab a bag of blood. Her mind wandered everywhere but to the piece of paper engraved with words of such power that could give her life back.

She was not thinking of having to kill an Original, she was not thinking of taking a life so that she could be happy. She was not thinking of being selfish for once in her life. No, none of that. She was just staring out of the kitchen window to the night that had now covered everything.

Could the night cover murderous thoughts? She was a vampire, but had made a promise to herself to not kill without reason or for her own needs. Stefan had taught her she could be a vampire without succumbing to her raw needs.

Her mom had called to say she would be late, so she was alone at home. Somehow the kitchen made her feel lonelier. It was a place supposed to be filled with laughter and joyous voices sharing a meal. No, she needed to be at her secluded place, her bedroom.

She rushed through the stairs with vampire speed and landed at her bed breathless. Bonnie's visit was so unreal that she would believe it was a dream were it not for the engraved paper.

Caroline rested her back to the pillows and grabbed the piece of paper with shaking hands. Black letters on creamy white background, only a few drops of red on top of those and she would no longer be lonely.

It was somebody's conviction, her freedom. One could say it was self defense, she was not doing anything to harm an innocent human being. Klaus was far from being innocent and not a human being at all.

His mysterious smiling face invaded her thoughts. He would smile when he talked to her, but would not hesitate to kill her as he had already done if he thought he was being crossed. He was not a forgiving man. He had killed so many innocent people that she felt drowning in tears at the thought of them.

Caroline remembered Jenna, Elena's aunt. And Tyler's mother. And Jules, even though the werewolf had caused her much pain. And so many others who had the misfortune of crossing his path. He did not regret those killing. Klaus would not hesitate to dagger his own kin if it suited his plans.

Yet she could not avoid thinking that by killing him she wasn't any better. Could she be that cold hearted and just stab him? Not that she hadn't tried to before. She and her friends had conspired against Klaus so many times that it seemed like he was always the enemy. But Caroline would be unfair to forget that he had also saved her when Tyler bit her and also saved Damon when he was protecting her.

In some bizarre way Klaus would always protect her, even though when they were together they would end up saying harsh things to each other in no time.

Caroline could not get him. He was kind and gentle at the ball, quite charming actually. And then he would manipulate them all like puppets and make her hate him. Was he always like that or the thousand years of solitude had convinced him that only power could make him feel complete.

Caroline was confused. She wished she could ask her friends for help, but somehow she knew she was alone in this. It would be easy to do it. She had Klaus's trust and he would believe her words and help her. Thrusting a stake to his heart would be a piece of cake.

But then she would have to go away. She couldn't bear to see him die, she was not that strong. She hated the beast in him for sure, but she also felt grateful for his interference. Had it not been for Klaus, those angry witches at the graduation ceremony would have killed her and her friends in a very painful way.

She thought of calling Tyler but he would talk her out of this crazy plan. It was too dangerous and if anything were to go wrong, she would have to face the Original's wrath all by herself.

Was she strong enough to fight for her happiness? Did she have it in her to kill without remorse?

Caroline thought of the many attempts her friends had done against Klaus and somehow he always seemed to come out of it untouched. Was it because they were going against fate? Or was he simply lucky?

She almost laughed at the thought. Klaus was the Original hybrid and had lived for a millennium. That had nothing to do with luck, but with pure strength, strong determination and ruthless killing of whoever he deemed an obstacle, be it friend or foe.

But this was different. She was not planning to kill Klaus to prevent a future disaster. It was not for the greater good, it was just for her selfish image of happiness.

Caroline felt she was going to explode. She had hoped for a way out of her misery and she was given a way. God or nature or the witches had given her a way to dispose of her enemy and get her love back.

She couldn't believe she was hesitating on taking Klaus down. Caroline was not a coward, but neither was she a cold-blooded killer. Well, Catherine had made sure she was a cold-blooded killer, but she had chosen to be the same person she wanted to be and not the monster others had chosen for her.

Lying in her bed, she recalled another moment. Tyler had bitten her by mistake and she was dying. The infection from the were bite was spreading throughout her body and the pain was so excruciating she just wanted it to end.

And then Klaus had come to her room. Cold and detached as always, no feelings showing on his handsome face. He had sat down beside her and asked her with that seductive velvet voice of his. "Do you want to live or do you want to die."

Caroline was always an optimist person. No matter what life gave her, she fought it and never gave up. She deserved to be happy and see the world. A world Klaus had offered to show her. A world where she would be a monster, but alive.

And even though she complained about not having a choice at being immortal, that night she let him save her life and give her the opportunity to see all the things she always dreamed of.

Now she was about to take his chance at living away. He had lived for so long that he may have seen it all, right? Caroline asked herself whether it was her decision to make. Fate had brought the spell to her door to make it happen.

Her mind felt like mashed potatoes. She couldn't form a decent thought without contradicting herself and playing devil's advocate. Or should she say Klaus's advocate? Not much difference between the devil and the handsome original.

Annoyed at herself for thinking of Klaus as handsome, she decided to be her usual self. Refreshed by this renewed determination she decided to be the organized person that everyone knew.

Caroline searched for a paper and a pen, but somehow didn't want to get close to the engraved notebook on her night stand. She would come to that later on.

She opened the drawer and searched through her things. She found what she was looking for and continued with her plan without delay.

She wrote two names at each half of the paper: Klaus and Tyler. Than, under each name, she drew a vertical line and labeled two columns: _People that love him_ and _People that hate him_.

Pleased with herself, she vowed to be as honest as possible. People who loved Tyler and people who hated Klaus were the easiest, quite everyone she knew including herself qualified for that. People who hated Tyler? She couldn't think of anyone. Her lover had never hurt anyone. Even when he was a jerk back then as a quarterback, he was not intentionally mean to anyone.

This left the column with people who loved Klaus. Love was a strong word for the arrogant self-centered hybrid. She erased the word _loved_ and replaced it with _liked_ complimenting herself for her diligence.

She didn't know much about Klaus's personal life, but knew enough to conclude that even his parents hated him. His siblings didn't show him much love either, if Kol was an example of that. However, Caroline couldn't ignore the fact that Elijah and Rebekah loved Klaus despite the fact that they hated him just as strongly. So their names made it to both columns under the Original's name.

She still felt something was missing. Had she forgotten anyone? The difference in balance between the columns in the sheet was already too revealing. Yet she had not made her decision.

Trying to concentrate, her eyes fell to the open drawer. A small piece of paper caught her attention.

She took it in her hand and was surprised to see the portrait Klaus had made of her the first time she escorted him in a ball. She remembered that night quite vividly. She was undercover and laughed at the thought that her team always sent her when it came to fooling or distracting Klaus.

She was aware of the fact that Klaus had feelings for her; he did nothing to hide that fact. The drawing in her hand was a portrait of her so lovely and tender that she had trouble thinking that o monster like him could be that sensitive.

She remembered Tyler being jealous of her keeping the picture and she still wondered of that fact herself. Still, that night Klaus had been a real gentleman, almost irresistibly charming. He had opened his heart to her and told her things he probably hadn't shared with anyone in a long time.

She remembered feeling special that night, like being granted a power she didn't know how to handle. Klaus might be gentle and even caring on the inside, but he never let others see it. On the contrary he did everything possible for them around him to loathe him. It was like he feared being loved and then hurt.

The way he had drawn her made her seem so fragile and lonely it broke her heart, because that was exactly like she was feeling. A sudden thought made her frown: he recognized loneliness no matter how well disguised behind bright smiles because he was lonely too. And he had lived for a thousand years knowing that his family despised him. What a terrible existence.

She was playing with her pen absent-mindedly when she came to realize what she was doing. A gasp escaped her lips when she read the unfinished name scrabbled under the siblings that loved Klaus. _Carol..._

Surprise registered in her clear blue eyes and she immediately erased the word. She meant to write her name in the column of people who hate him. And she had done so, she checked it twice.

She didn't like him, let alone love him. How could she? They had a few moments together and he kissed her once, but saying she had feelings for him? Not a chance, not ever.

She couldn't deny she was attracted to him, but it was purely admiration for a fine specimen of a man. Klaus would always make her feel like a delicate flower meant to be protected and treasured. It was flattering and disturbing at the same time. Her mind would linger to him from time to time making her uncomfortable.

He had kissed her once, though disguised as her boyfriend Tyler. Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered the scene. It was so desperate, the passion so overwhelming she couldn't believe it when he called her love. The memory made her angry. Even more so when in her mind the scene replayed with the real Klaus in her arms. His full lips on hers, his hands all over her body, his tantalizing scent filling her senses.

Caroline shook the memory away feeling like she was betraying Tyler by having such thoughts. She was simply grateful to Klaus for helping out in various occasions. But that just made her human, did it not?

The silence in the room was deafening. She felt like even the furniture was blaming her for having such doubts. The list confirmed what her logic said. Klaus would not be missed and many innocents would be spared their life. Her heart though seemed to sway.

Caroline made her decision before she could change her mind. After all Klaus was the reason her lover was hundreds of miles away. If she felt guilty about killing him, she would learn to live with that. She would make sure to thank him for involuntary giving her the happiness she deserved.

Determined to do so, she went to sleep. First thing in the morning she would go to his mansion and be done with it.

* * *

Caroline woke up having a mild headache. She did not feel rested or fresh, but rather like returning from a battle with her conscience. If anyone asked, she couldn't tell who won.

Despite the insecurity she was feeling, she dressed up quickly, applied her make-up and inspected herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful as always, though the shadows under her eyes witnessed her difficult night. She did nothing to cover them, they would only make her request more believable.

I am becoming just as manipulative as Klaus is, but there's nothing to be done now. She sighed and then took the piece of paper containing the key to her freedom and folded it carefully. She put it in her purse and was ready to destroy a life.

She drove to his place without really paying attention on the road. She recalled the times she had stormed in there asking for help, as well as the times she was dragged there unwillingly. All that was coming to an end today. She would either be happy from now on or die trying.

She knocked on the door and then pushed it with caution. She didn't want to be stopped before executing her plan. Execute being the key word. She was coming in peace like a friend, but would stab behind his back like a foe. She had been both, so she was not really to blame for what she was about to do.

Caroline heard him calling her in and she moved toward the large parlor. She breathed deeply and then put a smile on her face. She had practiced what she was going to say on her way there. She just hoped she was a good enough actress.

Klaus was standing near the window and probably had been drawing something on his large painting easel. Caroline had seen some of his works before and had found them somehow melancholic, a brief look to a world of solitude and angst.

Klaus quickly covered his work and turned to greet her, the familiar smirk warming his features. The sun rays shone through the window and made his blonde hair look golden. His piercing blue eyes smiled at her, only making her feel guiltier than she already felt. He wore a light grey shirt that hung around his body perfectly.

His moves were so elegant she couldn't help thinking he looked like a prince. A prince of darkness, for his heart was not touched by that disarming smile. A smile he only used for her. A smile that would not save him today. Despite the unwanted awareness his presence stirred in her, Caroline was determined to ignore his good looks.

"Morning Caroline. What can I do for you today?" He asked smoothly when he stood just a few feet away from her.

She looked amazing today. The light summer dress she wore only made her eyes look more astonishing. Her golden hair fell in waves around her shoulders making him think of halos. Her white skin so perfect, her pink lips so adorable he wanted to grab her and kiss her right there.

_Careful Klaus, you've lost your mind for this rebellious young vampire who not only does not love you, but she despises you._ The little annoying voice in his head reminded him of this painful truth. _Yet she is here_, he replied silently eager to fight in vain.

"Why do I have to want something from you to come here?" Caroline asked annoyed that he thought she came here only for favors. Which was entirely true, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"Cause you never come here on any other occasion, love." He said half smiling. "Unless I am mistaken in which case I apologize. Have you come here simply because you like my company on this very beautiful morning?"

Caroline felt her blood rush to her brain and was ready to slap him. For what? For telling the truth or for mocking her?

"You're a jerk!" she replied not trusting herself to say more. She still needed him to trust her.

"So it's safe to assume you didn't come here for my company." he said more seriously now leaving it at her to continue the conversation. After all she was the one to come here.

Klaus couldn't deny his feelings for Caroline any more. In the thousand years he had lived, he had come to trust only one person, himself. But now he knew he loved her more than he thought possible. She had fought her way to his heart with her sincere and honest way of standing her ground. Caroline was strong and compassionate, she could find the strength to forgive even a monster like him. She gave second chances with the same grace she would smile to a child.

Caroline was the light missing from his dark nights. She would listen to him and smile at him like he was a normal person. She would fight him when she thought he was being a monster. Her honesty and strong will always amazed him and frightened him just as much.

And she hated him. She was in love with Tyler, the hybrid who had rebelled against him. The only reason Tyler was still alive was because Caroline would never forgive him if he killed her lover. But if he let the boy live, he would lose his chance to win her love. He almost laughed at the thought. Caroline was too pure to forget and forgive him all the atrocities he had done in his long sinful life, what he had done to her friends. No way on earth such an angel could even consider loving a devil like him.

Now was not the time for such thoughts. Caroline was in front of him, beautiful as a fairy and trying to tell him something. Something he feared he would not like, but both knew he would do anything for her either way.

He rested nonchalantly at the back of the couch, crossing his arms before him. He was not known to be a patient man, but he had never loved so powerfully before. Everything was new and surprising to him.

"I ... I ... you're right. I am here because I need your help. I understand if you do not ..." Unlike her usual confident self, she was having difficulty putting the words together with him staring at her inquisitively. Never before had she been so hesitant to return his gaze.

"Don't worry love, you should know by now that if I can help, I will." He reassured her with a calm voice that made her want to cry.

She knew that, which made her a terrible person for betraying him, but she had no choice. She even thought of asking him nicely one last time to let Tyler come back. But she was almost certain that he would once again decline. And he would be suspicious about the spell.

"I know and I thank you for that." She replied not looking him in the eyes. She was not strong enough for that, not yet.

Caroline reached for her purse and pulled out the folded paper that seemed to burn her fingers. She then looked at him imploringly and gathered all her strength to say what she needed to say.

"You are aware of the fact that Bonnie ..." genuine tears filled her eyes at the mention of her tragically lost friend. "... She died after closing the gates of hell."

Klaus knew about the witch and despite his not caring for her fate, he felt sorry that Caroline had lost a good friend. He made a move to come closer to Caroline and comfort her but soon changed his mind as her body language warned him to stay away. She was proud and hated showing weakness.

"Yes, I know of her. I am sorry for your loss." He said trying to sound as honest as he could.

Caroline was about to call him a liar, he didn't care for Bonnie at all. But then she considered his choice of words. He didn't say he was sorry for Bonnie, he said he was sorry for her loss. Once again he differentiated her from her friends and made it plain that she was the only one he cared about.

She decided to take advantage of the opening in his usually cold demeanor. "Thank you. It's tough losing someone you love." She said knowing that even his cold heart had experienced loss before.

He said nothing and she continued, tears still glistening in the corner of her sad eyes.

"Last night Bonnie's ghost came to me. I was wide awake and I believed what she told me." Caroline stopped, overwhelmed by emotion. She was still experiencing the shock of her friend's death as vividly as the first day.

"What did she tell you?" Klaus asked patiently surprising both of them. He was a man full of surprises, still not so that she could forget her plan. His eyes fell to the letter in her hands.

Caroline walked towards Klaus and gave him the letter jesting him to open it.

"She gave me this spell. Her gramps told her that this was the only way to get her back. If I succeed Bonnie will come back from the dead, though without any powers. I want my friend back, I don't care about her powers." The sobbing that escaped her was real, she wanted Bonnie back. And she wished this spell was truly the one to bring the lovely brunette back to life.

"You trust her?" Klaus asked after looking at the engravings in the plain piece of paper. He did not understand the language, but it felt like a strong spell.

"I trust her with my life." Caroline answered without hesitation and her clear gaze convinced him.

"That's enough for me. What do you need me to do? I know a witch in New Orléans. I can call her right now and ..."

Caroline was touched by the way he offered to help. She had seen it a few times before, but now it was taking a whole new meaning. Unknowingly Klaus was digging his own grave, just because she asked.

"No, there's no need for that. Bonnie knew I don't know any witches and after all that has happened she wasn't sure any witch would be willing to help bring her back. She told me I could do the spell. I just need one last thing." She paused and looked at him full of hope.

Klaus understood. It kind of warmed his heart that she came to him, even if it was a necessity and not by free will.

"I have never heard of a spell that needed no witch, but then there are a lot of things happening lately I never thought possible." He let that thought sink in and then continued. "What could I possibly have that you don't but need for your spell?"

Klaus was a clever man. Caroline knew she had to be careful with him. She decided to stay as close to the truth as she could, for her and Tyler's sake.

"I ... I just need a few drops of immortal blood. And you are the only immortal I know." her voice faded and she lowered her eyes. She was close to tears once again, her loss weighing her heart just as much as the betrayal to come.

"You're immortal too. " Klaus commented.

"No, we need someone truly immortal, indestructible." Caroline almost panicked at the slip, but Klaus didn't show any sign of suspicion.

"Then Bonnie is one lucky girl." He smiled and gave her the letter back. "When are we doing this?"

It was way too easy, him agreeing immediately and her not fighting him for it. It was new, and it was sad at the same time. He talked of things happening that were new to him. Was he alluding at his feelings for her? Klaus had confessed his love for her and then patiently walked away giving her time to consider.

He is your first love. I intend to be your last, however long it takes. She still remembered those touching words, the lingering kiss on her cheek. She immediately dismissed the memory of him stirring unsettling feelings in her unbeating heart, at that moment she needed to see him as a monster.

"I was thinking now. Bonnie told me I need to do it as soon as possible because her grip to this world is fading by the minute. And only the blood of an immortal would be so strong as to keep her here as long as he lives. Which is more than enough for someone who is already dead."

"OK then, let's do it. How do we do it?" he asked and came closer to her. The proximity made her heart skip a beat. She could smell the subtle after shave he used. It was strong and gentle at the same time, just like he was. She tried to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"We must read the spell and then you pour a few drops of your precious blood over the letter. That's it." She said.

For a fraction of a second he considered it might be a trap, but he dismissed the thought as soon as it formed. Her group had sent the pretty blonde vampire to distract or manipulate him too many times for him to count. Yet he didn't mind if it meant to spend time with her. With all that had happened the last days, he just didn't think Caroline would try that.

"That's it? No candles, no sacrifices? Weird spell. And how will you know if it worked?" he asked genuinely surprised. The whole thing reeked of weirdness but Caroline asked and he could not, would not deny her his help.

"I will go back to the cave where it happened. She told me she will come there."

"Do you want me to come along?" he offered.

"No Klaus, thank you. You are already helping me more than you can imagine. This is something I need to do by myself." She replied shyly.

He was mistaken if he thought there would be no sacrifices. He was the sacrifice and even if he wanted to go with her, he would not be able to. He would be dead and Tyler would be back. Trading one hybrid for another, it was only fair.

"OK then, let's do it."

Klaus gave the letter to her but she seemed ready to break. This was taking its toll on her. He didn't want to see her in pain. Even if it meant to give her back to Tyler, he would do anything in his power to see her smile.

"Do you want me to read it?" he offered when he saw how she was desperately fighting to stay in control.

She nodded with eyes full of tears. Caroline just stood there unable to believe that she was going to betray him after the unconditional trust he was showing to her. It must be very rare for him to be so relaxed and friendly with anyone. And she was about to destroy that.

Klaus did not lose time. He grabbed a sharp letter opener from a desk nearby and returned again to Caroline.

He started to chant the weird words written in burnt letters, his steady voice filling the room. He completed the spell by cutting his index finger and letting a few drops of blood fall over the spell.

The moment the red drops touched the black letters they all mixed together like someone had erased the inscription. Then, in golden letters, barely seen for a couple of seconds, a message was shown: See you in hell.

Immediately the letter burst into flames and both Klaus and Caroline gasped in awe.

Before Klaus had time to process what he had seen, a sharp pain shot through his heart. He dropped the letter opener and clutched his chest. He doubled over in pain and then dropped to his knees not wanting to accept what his mind already knew.

Caroline screamed once and then just stood there mesmerized. She had done it, she condemned him to hell. A place he had definitely earned by his own deeds, she assured herself trying to ignore the guilt.

Klaus could barely breathe. The searing pain was like nothing he had ever experienced. He had been shot, he had been stabbed, he had been daggered, he had been beaten and broken, and he had been burnt, poisoned and betrayed before. But nothing like this unearthly fiery agony.

He managed to stand up, his surprised face hiding his emotions no more. He had been betrayed by the one he loved the most. He still couldn't believe she stood there watching him suffer. This was hell and maybe he deserved it. He would not care dying at the hands of anyone else, just not his Caroline.

She looked shocked and just about to burst in tears. But no matter how much he searched the eyes he loved so much, he did not find regret there.

He was an Original, one who could not be killed other than with a white oak stake. Yet here he was, dying at the hands of a loving blonde who could find only hate at the depths of her heart for him.

The last few steps towards her were a feat. His eyes fixed on her asking why. He knew why, he just needed her to say it.

And when he thought everything was over, she stabbed him in the chest with a simple wooden stake. Klaus took a couple of steps back, his eyes wide open with surprise and disappointment. Had she missed the heart on purpose or was it just bad aiming? Either way his heart was already shuttered, the damage irreparable.

Klaus found the strength to remove the stake, but that was all he could do. It was like an invisible monster was eating at him from the inside. He threw the stake away and found himself leaning on his back at the fire mantel.

Blood was flowing freely from the wound above his heart. It was not healing. It was not a surprise.

Yet he couldn't grasp at the reality. Caroline had betrayed him and now he was dying. A few moments ago he thought that helping her get her friend back would make her think better of him. He would do anything to prove to her that he could be trusted with her heart.

But she never intended to get her friend back. She was planning to kill him all along, since the moment she came at his house all sad and suffering. And he fell for it. He was pathetic but he still loved her.

"What did you do to me?" Klaus asked with a voice barely audible, the hurt mirroring the despair in his eyes.

Yet her vampire hearing carried the words to her ears. She seemed shocked, but did not regret what she did.

Caroline did not go near him, she feared him now. A wounded beast is always more dangerous than ever.

"Bonnie said this was the only way for me and Tyler to be together. I never meant for it to end this way. I am sorry Klaus." She said with a broken voice. She hated the monster in him, but she also loathed herself for doing this.

He coughed and a thin line of blood ran down his chin. He laughed painfully and asked her. "Are you love? I would prefer the white oak stake to this pain, but I guess I deserved this."

She wanted to say that yes, he deserved it. But something kept her from voicing her thoughts.

His shirt was ruined by a huge stain of blood gushing from his wound. He was bleeding out and she had to force herself not to go help him. Help him do what? Die? She had already done too much in that direction.

Klaus thought of the irony of the situation. He no longer found it amusing. One part of him wanted to reap her apart for doing this to him. No one betrayed him and lived long enough to enjoy it. His eyes began to glow with an amber fire, the werewolf in him demanding revenge. The other part of him wanted to finally find peace. Immortal as he was, unrequited love was the worst torture. It was painfully evident now there had never been any hope for them. Maybe the pain would stop. He would finally come to rest, this messed up world no longer holding an interest for his broken heart.

He gathered all the strength his no longer immortal body could muster. He took a few steps in her direction and saw her step aside in fear. She was considering fleeing the crime scene.

When he passed in front of her, he spoke with a cold and detached voice. He wanted to say so much to her, but none of that mattered now. She had made her statement, she had made her choices. None of them included him in her future. Hell, there wasn't even any future left for him. "I hate dying like a dog. You can see yourself out love. I hope you are happy."

And he meant it. He always knew Caroline would be his life or death. He wished for the former, but even the alternative did not bother him anymore. She was brave enough to fight for love. He would have killed a thousand people if he thought that would bring her in his embrace.

He just regretted not keeping his word at being her last love. Knowing she never loved him was just as painful as this inhuman torture. He desperately needed one last kiss, but knew it was too late for them.

Klaus made it to his room just out of sheer will power. But even he had his limitations. He stumbled over the bed and fell over the pillows on his back. The fall made him want to scream in agony but he would never admit he was weak.

The only weakness he allowed himself was loving a treacherous blonde vampire and look where it got him. Other than that he would not go down like a coward.

He managed to remove his shirt; it felt like it was suffocating him. It fell like a bloody mess at the end of the bed. He didn't care about that. He was only concentrating on his labored breathing.

Klaus knew the end was near. The only person he wanted beside him at these moments was not welcome anymore. He was alone in death as he had been in life. Having lived for so long only made it easier for him to let go now.

He closed his eyes and, writhing in pain, waited for the inevitable to come. He drifted in a dream world where pain was still present. Only now he was being tormented by all those he had killed. He thought he had forgotten about them, but they were all there, quite an army to behold. Even his beloved Caroline was there, laughing at him for being so naive at trusting her. Now there was no going back for him, Klaus the Immortal.

* * *

Caroline could not breathe. She was frozen in time there, in the middle of Klaus's parlor. She did it, she killed him. She succeeded where warriors and hunters and witches had failed.

She felt impure, unworthy of trust. She was a killer, she was a monster. She was crying now, not sure if the tears and sorrow were for herself or for Klaus.

She knew she was the only person he had allowed close to his heart. She may be the only person to have seen him care like a human being. And she had betrayed him.

She looked around the huge luxurious place. A beautiful place to live in, no one to share it with. This had been Klaus's life all along. Hated and despised by all, never been given the chance to love and be loved. She wondered if she would have been an evil creature after being turned if it had not been for Stefan and his support.

The thought made her knees betray her. She fell on the couch nearby and covered her face with her hands. She had Stefan and Stefan had Lexi. They were shown a way, were given a choice to not be the monsters nature and evil people had destined them to be.

What if Klaus had found such a Good Samaritan in his early years? Would he still be evil or would he be a good natured man? Few had seen his smile, few had known his loneliness.

The what ifs were haunting her. She had seen his smile, and what did she do? Did she ever give him a chance to be someone other than the hated hybrid whom they always blamed? Not really, her conscience answered cruelly.

She had used him when she needed to, had accepted his protection when in need of, had rejected him as an abomination the rest of the time. He was a monster but if she wanted to be fair, who wasn't?

Caroline felt responsible for this mess. She was not so sure now she would enjoy her life with Tyler knowing it was based on murder and betrayal. She needed Klaus to forgive her. She was no longer proud of herself, unable to believe that even now she was demanding of him but never ever giving him more than her disapprovement.

Was he still alive? Did she still have a chance to apologize? Would he accept it even if he was alive?

Caroline did not waste any more time. She ran with vampire speed to his room and stopped dead at the door. He had taken off his shirt and had lain down on the bed, without taking the covers off. The dark colored covers only made the contrast between them and the paleness of his skin even more obvious.

She stepped in knowing that he might as well kill her if he was aware of her presence. His shirt was drenched and showed how much blood he had lost. She was surprised he was even alive.

Bonnie had said he would not die, but would sleep for eternity, which was probably worse than dying. But eternal sleep had not yet claimed him. Klaus had closed his eyes and seemed to be feverish. His pale skin glistened with sweat, his muscles contracting as he tossed and turned in bed.

He was obviously delirious. Who knew what nightmare was tormenting him? Because she was sure he was not at peace.

Her heart sank at the sight of the once all too powerful Original. She did not know what the spell was doing to him, but she could tell it was not a gentle passing at all. She even had doubts now that the ghost had been her friend. She knew Bonnie hated Klaus but this torment was just too much.

She wished now that she could ease his pain. She was responsible for this, but never meant to cause him this much discomfort. She was not a vengeful person, but it was too late to undo what she did.

She went and took some towels from the bathroom and soaked them in cold water. She may not be able to help Klaus get better, but she wanted to offer him peace in the end. It was the least she could do to repay him for the times he saved her.

Klaus felt the presence on the bed beside him but didn't have the strength to react. It smelled of flowers and morning breeze, it didn't remind him of the foul smell of betrayal. Yet it was too late now.

He wished to see those blue eyes once again, but knew that he would never find there compassion and sympathy. Maybe it was better this way.

Caroline felt his pain like it was her own. She leaned over the pillow next to him and started to wipe his brow with one of the towels she had brought. He was feverish indeed, his brow burning. Beads of sweat fell down his long eyelashes, over closed eyes.

He seemed to relax under her touch, but then his body would spasm and the muscles now in plain view would contract. Caroline could only imagine how much he was suffering. She didn't want it to be this way. She thought it would be quick. She should have known better than to trust a ghost. Klaus was being punished, but no one deserved such nerve wrecking suffering.

His breathing was shallow now. His body was slowly freezing even though he had a fever. She ran one of the towels across his naked torso, her hands shaking uncontrollably. When she got over the nasty wound above his heart the towel was covered in blood. The wound was not healing and he was bleeding out.

This was not poison, it was a curse Caroline had no way of undoing. Did she even want to undo it? She couldn't answer honestly. Bonnie had said that only true love can prevail. It was sad that her true love for Tyler came at such a high price.

Suddenly a crazy thought passed her mind. She didn't lose time but bit her hand and let a few drops fall over his full lips. At first he didn't react and that worried Caroline.

Then, suddenly, he opened his eyes and glared at her in confusion. Then his gaze shifted to her white hand over his mouth. He grabbed it and squeezed it hard. She was amazed he had this much strength even in his state.

His voice came harsh, like he hadn't used it for ages. It hurt like hell to talk, his dry throat feeling like he had ingested razor blades.

"What are you doing here? Making sure to finish your job?" He did not let go of her hand, but neither did he bite into it.

Caroline was so shocked she couldn't speak. What did she expect? Gratitude for this trip to Painville?

"I'm so sorry Klaus. She never told me it would be this painful. Please forgive me..." she implored but he interrupted her.

"Forgive you? You're sorry? Come on Caroline. For once in your life be honest with me. Even if you didn't know it would be painful, you did know it would be fatal. So you want me to forgive you for the pain but not for the killing? Fine. I forgive you. Maybe I deserve this. Now please go away." The strain of talking sent new waves of searing agony through his body.

"I am truly sorry. I just wanted a chance to be happy." Caroline said tears muffling her words.

"Didn't we all love?" Klaus answered with a spent voice. His piercing blue eyes were losing their light. It was painful for her to watch him fade away. Something inside her heart broke at the hurt she saw in their depths.

"I don't want your pity. I could still kill you." He said adding a little pressure to his grip on her hand. "A little were bite as a parting gift. There is but little blood left in me. You would have to lick at my shirt for salvation. You would be safe and you would hate me. No worse than you feel now, right love?"

Cough seized him and she pressed her other hand on his chest trying to soothe him. He relaxed a few moments later, still holding at her hand.

Klaus saw no real fear in her eyes. Caroline knew he loved her and even in despair, he would not hurt her. And she seemed to be truly sorry, but Klaus did not believe it. He just thought it was his mind playing tricks with him. She might not be real at all, even though her touch against his skin felt like the touch of an angel. Cruel way to add to his torment.

The veins around his eyes grew red and his fangs were bared. She drew a breath at his move but did not retreat her hand. Caroline thought she deserved this little punishment. As he said, even if he didn't have much blood left, she could get it from his soaked shirt. Despite her fear she looked him in the eye.

Klaus touched his fangs on the inside of the flesh of her hand. He inhaled her divine fragrance one last time and then retreated his fangs. He placed a gentle kiss on her hand instead and let it go. His strength was fading quickly.

"I begged you to let Tyler return. Had you listened to me, none of this would happen." She said more to herself than to Klaus.

"What would you do in my place?" he found the strength to answer between waves of bone crushing pain.

"When you love someone you let them go if it makes them happy." She answered hoping in her heart that she would indeed do this if it ever came to this.

"Like you're letting Tyler go?" another painful cough. He groaned and she couldn't hear anymore. It was unbearable, listening to him, seeing him like this.

Caroline thought he wouldn't say anything else but he surprised her. "I agree with you. That's why I invited Tyler to the graduation ceremony and told him he could permanently return if he wanted to."

"You invited him? But if you told him he could return, why did he still leave?"

It was becoming too difficult to keep his eyes opened, let alone speak. Klaus knew it was the end. He wanted to say he still loved her, but he felt it would only add to her already tremendous guilt.

He knew she was already beating herself about what she had done. His Caroline was a kind person and a fierce warrior. She fought for what she believed and for the people she loved. He just wished he was one of them, but knew he would never be.

In one final act of love, he tried to compel her despite the fact that he was barely able to breathe. "I want you to be happy Caroline, I truly do. Now please leave. And before you do, burn the house to the ground and forget about me. Goodbye love."

His heartbreaking last words were her undoing. Even after what she did Klaus still loved her. He did not say so, but he didn't have to. The fearsome Klaus Mikaelson had forgiven her.

He even tried to compel her to forget the horrible thing she did to him. He cared for her that much. He must have been so lost in pain that he didn't notice the faint taste of vervain in her blood. He wanted her conscience to be clear, but how could she forget about him?

With tears in her eyes she stood up and walked away from the bed.

"Goodbye Klaus. I will never forget you." Caroline said unable to control the sobs shaking her body.

Klaus didn't answer but a sad smile covered his face. And then he said no more, saw no more. He closed his eyes surrendered to the inhuman pain.

* * *

Caroline walked out of Klaus's room crying. She had not expected this to happen. She felt like mourning a person dear to her. Despite his many flaws, Klaus had crawled to her closed heart and had made a place for him there.

She ended up in the parlor where nothing betrayed the tragedy that had happened there mere moments ago. She needed time to regain control of herself. No one knew she was here.

Her mind raced to a thousand directions. Why had he asked her to burn the house? The answer was simple. If she left him here like this, eventually the body would be discovered. It would be too disgraceful for the mighty Klaus Mikaelson to be finally killed by a medical examiner removing his heart.

And it would save a lot of questions too. But could she do it?

An ironic laugh escaped her. Who was she kidding? She killed him in cold blood, would she find it difficult to light a match and torch everything to the ground? Elena had done it when Jeremy died.

Caroline was having serious thoughts about it. Klaus was as good as dead, they both knew it. He said his goodbyes. The world would be a better place without him and she could live happily ever after with Tyler. But she couldn't help thinking the world would be just as cruel with or without him in it.

Caroline just lost someone who cared about her and who was a constant rock where she could direct her pain or her hate. She was a loving person, because she always vented her negative feelings to a smiling evil vampire. And he never complained about it, even encouraged her to do so.

Caroline decided to grant Klaus his last wish, she owed him that much. She was looking for matches around his desk when she stopped before his painting easels. He was working on something when she came in.

She felt the need to reveal the painting. She had this desire to know what he was feeling before the end. Of course he had no way of knowing she was bringing about his downfall. Still, she needed to see that.

No one was there to stop her. She just lifted the white thin paper covering the painting. Her heart leaped in her chest.

It was a painting of her. It was a beautiful night, the moon shining bright in a deep blue starry sky. She was standing at the shore of a lake of surpassing beauty. She was facing the painter and she was holding hands with Bonnie and Elena. Even though her friends had their backs turned to the viewer, she could easily make out their forms. She seemed genuinely happy, not a care in this world frowning her brow.

Her smile was so ethereal she wondered if Klaus really saw her that way. She was not an easy person to live with, but somehow he seemed to have accepted it.

Caroline turned around and her eye caught another painting laying there. If she was amazed before, she was now completely swept away by what lay in front of her.

It was exactly the same background as in the first painting. But in this one she was alone. She was still facing the viewer but she was no longer smiling. She was thoughtful, a bit melancholic and lonely. It was the way she had tilted her head sideways, the lively blue eyes she saw each morning in the mirror telling tales of things unsaid, life unlived, dreams unfulfilled.

Caroline looked at the two paintings in awe. He had captured her with incredible perception. Not many people knew both of her sides. Even her friends usually chose to believe she was the girl in the first painting. How could he see through her so clearly?

If she was unhappy with something, she would move on to find something else to make her happy. True, she did that. But no one knew that her heart was full of holes out of dreams fallen apart. No matter how many new things she chose to make her happy, those holes remained opened. And she longed for someone to fill them so her heart could be whole again.

She thought she found that in Tyler and she really hoped now she was not wrong. She had just killed a friend to give them a chance.

Yes, she was not ashamed to admit to herself, even though too late now that she considered Klaus a friend. True, not someone she would invite to meet her mother, but someone she could talk to without feeling ashamed of her emotions. She was herself around him and he liked that version of her. Not the cheerleader captain and Miss Mystic Falls, but the over dramatic and competitive Caroline, the one that planned everything out and wanted nothing short of perfection.

He had told her that they were much more alike than she liked to believe. Allure of the darkness he had called it. He was right. She was a murderer too, just as she had accused him of being. A murderer and a traitor.

Caroline hated herself at that moment. She needed to talk to someone who still thought her a nice human being. She ran to her car and started driving. She didn't care where she drove to, she just needed to get away from what she had done, away from herself.

She dialed Elena's number but the call went to voice mail. She then dialed Tyler's. He was the man of the day, the reason for her actions.

Caroline missed his voice, the way he said her name. She missed his strong arms around her making her feel she belonged somewhere, she was wanted and needed there.

Tyler answered after the fifth tone, just as she was about to end the call.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" his voice came through the speaker.

Why everybody assumed something must be wrong for her to call or go see someone? Well the last someone she saw was right about that, but she wasn't about to admit it yet.

She kept her nerves under control and answered to her lover. In the end he was only worried about her, that's what boyfriends away from their girlfriends do.

"Nothing's wrong Tyler. I just wanted to hear your voice and talk to you, that's all." She replied trying not to sound peculiar like she felt. Something was tingling at her nerves.

"OK then. How have you been? Everything OK in Mystic Falls?" he asked after a few seconds of thought.

He knew about all the events at the graduation, about Bonnie and all. How could he ask if everything was OK? Didn't he know?

"How do you expect me to be after everything that has happened? I spoke to Klaus today."

"I'm sorry for everything that happened baby. I wish I was there by your side." He replied honestly.

Caroline was unnerved about his lack of curiosity about her talking to Klaus.

"I know. Aren't you going to ask me what I talked to Klaus about?" Caroline was getting annoyed right now. She just killed a man, she hoped it wasn't for nothing.

"Yes Care, I am curious. I just didn't want to sound jealous that's all." Tyler replied starting to sound annoyed as well, but still in control.

"Why would you sound jealous? I have done nothing to give you such worries." Her voice raised a note.

"I am not saying you did. But come on Caroline, everybody knows he loves you." Came the quick answer. The hybrid on the other side of the phone was not a patient man.

Caroline took a deep breath. She needed to calm down; Tyler was not to blame for her uncontrolled emotions. So, everybody knew Klaus loved her but her. She knew he had feelings for her. Jesus, he had said in plain English he loved her. But she thought he was only exaggerating or trying to manipulate her.

She didn't think someone like him who had seen the world many times and had lived so many lives would be interested in a simple small town girl like her. He was handsome and educated, rich and mysterious. He could have any woman he liked. Not to mention he could compel himself Snow White if he had a mind to. Yet he said he loved her.

Why not believe it? She killed him and he didn't punish her for that, didn't bite her or kill her. She betrayed him and he forgave her. If it wasn't love, what was it?

Hearing that simple truth laid before her by someone else made it hurt so much more.

"That is beyond the point. I asked him to let you return." She could swear she heard him swallow hard.

"What did he say?" was the only response from Tyler.

Caroline was getting angry. Klaus had said he told Tyler he could return to her. Tyler was pretending to hear the news for the first time. Who could she believe?

"He said that he invited you to the graduation ceremony and told you you could come back." She spat like an accusation.

"And you believe him?" he said after a few seconds.

"I do. And you have not denied it." The conclusion came naturally. She found it hard to breathe now. She was desperately trying not to cry. Maybe she had misunderstood. Maybe Tyler had not deliberately walked away from her.

Tyler knew he couldn't fool her. Damn that Original, always getting in the way of his life. He would kill him and be over with it once and for all.

"Yes, he invited me and told me I could come back." He finally admitted. He cared about Caroline too much to lie about something like this.

She drew in a breath. "And yet, knowing how much I needed you, you left. Letting me believe it was Klaus's fault."

"Caroline, I thought it was a trap to draw me out." He defended himself.

He thought she was an idiot and that made Caroline raise her voice. "Tyler we both know that's not true. If he wanted you dead, he would have found you. He just wanted you away. And apparently you wanted to be away too, right?"

Tyler was sure she was crying. He felt sorry for her, but there was nothing he could do.

"Look Caroline, all these months we have been apart ... I have changed." He managed to say, in search of better ways to break the news.

"Changed in general or changed how you feel about me?" Caroline asked, now just feeling an empty shell.

"I still care about you Caroline." Tyler admitted sincerely.

"But?" there was always a but and she was no exception.

"But now that I moved away from all those world ending situations in Mystic Falls, I feel finally free. I wanted to see the world, even found a new pack. We are immortal Caroline, and yet you are tied to that small town and won't let go. I just needed more ..."

"You needed more Tyler? When did I say no to our plans to see the world? I just wanted to finish high school and then I would decide. If you had such plans, you never shared them with me."

"I am sorry Caroline, I just wanted to be honest with you. If you want to join me, you are more than welcome." He added.

"When were you going to tell me? Or were you hoping that someone else would fill your place and put you out of your misery?" she was all vamped out and running way over the speed limit. But she didn't care.

"Wait Caroline, you're overreacting. I just needed some time to think ..."

"You will have all your immortal life to think about it Tyler." She barked over the phone. "You know what I did this morning for us?"

Tyler knew her too well. She was going hysterical and there was no way he could reason with her. Somehow he was glad she found out.

He was tired of running away from problems she and her friends seem to attract like honey attracts flies. He was happy to live freely with his pack. Running in the woods, enjoying the feeling of freedom and living with no musts and shoulds. The werewolf in him was so much more powerful than the vampire. And Caroline was too organized a person to accept that kind of living. The truth is he secretly hoped she would accept Klaus's feelings and he would finally be free from both of them.

"I hope you didn't do anything stupid." Tyler said but immediately regretted saying stupid. She was in no mood for such small mistakes.

"Indeed I did something very stupid Tyler. I killed Klaus so he was no longer an obstacle for us."

She was waiting for his response when a female voice was heard over the phone. "Tyler ... what's taking you so long?"

Caroline hit the brakes of the car so hard it came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the bridge she was passing. She thought she heard wrong, but her vampire hearing could not be that wrong.

She heard Tyler cover the speaker and then, after a few long seconds, he answered. "You did what? Didn't you think that killing him would kill all his bloodline? What were you thinking Care?"

She was furious now. But not at him, at herself. She was so sure of his love she took the life of someone else so that they could be happy together. And that's how he repaid her.

"I'm telling you I killed a man and all you ask me is what was I thinking? He will be forever asleep Tyler, not dead, so your sorry ass is safe. And I was thinking to spend the rest of my days with someone I loved and I thought loved me back. I am sorry now for doing that. And I am sorry to have kept you so long. Goodbye Tyler."

"Wait wait Caroline. I didn't mean to ..." but she hang up the phone.

The phone rang back but she didn't want to talk to him anymore. Still, she thought she should listen to what he had to say. If not for anything else, she should be fully convinced that he deserved no sacrifice.

"Yes!" she said her voice unforgiving.

"Caroline, you misunderstood me. I am sorry that you thought to kill him. It must be hard on you." He said in a breath, afraid she was going to hang up again.

Caroline was surprisingly calm now. Her heart had been broken and that was as much as she could take in one day. She was numb now, she could no longer feel pain.

"It has been hell. I am sorry I thought that too. Apparently I should have made sure my Romeo was ready for my sacrifice."

"Caroline I am not breaking up with you. I just said I needed some time to think. Now that you have graduated, you can come and see the world with me."

I had someone who could show me the world and I killed him, she thought full of regrets. That someone wasn't her boyfriend, but she was sure he would make that experience unforgettable.

"I see. But I am breaking up with you. I see you have found more suitable company. I have people I still care about here in Mystic Falls."

"Caroline, let's not be rush. We're grown ups now, we can talk this through."

Caroline felt his pleas did not come from his heart. He was just not used to losing. But she no longer cared.

"It's OK Tyler. You're a grown up, you'll get over it. I hope you find happiness in your path. Goodbye."

She heard a muffled goodbye and the line went dead. Dead she thought, like the man she murdered.

A new wave of tears threatened her and there, in the middle of nowhere, she let it explode. Caroline felt sorry for Klaus, she felt sorry for herself. And even though she should feel sorry for losing Tyler, she just couldn't.

The first time he had left her and Mystic Falls behind, he had found solace with a pack of wolves. And he seemed happy about it. It was a mistake from her part trying to confine him in such a small place. He wanted freedom, she needed security.

She still cared about him a lot, a lot more than she admitted to herself right now, but she knew their love story was over. He didn't even deny having replaced her. If it made him happy, she was OK with that.

Caroline was not the same fragile person anymore, the one who needed someone to lean on, to protect her. She could protect herself and take care of herself. She just needed love to make her world more beautiful. She just needed someone to make her look like the first painting Klaus had drawn of her. Carefree and truly happy.

The thought of Klaus made her heart ache. How could she have been so stupid? She didn't even think about it more than a couple of hours. Where was the Caroline that planned ahead for everything? She didn't even consult her friends, probably because they were going to convince her otherwise. She wished now that they had.

She already missed the annoying Original, who would always point out the ugly truth of every situation. But he had always been true to her. He had never lied to her or to everybody else. If he thought you an enemy he would strike you hard, if he thought you a friend he would protect you just as hard. He was a man of extremes. He loved and hated just as passionately.

She knew how he hated, they had all crossed his path and experienced the pain he left behind. Now she would never know how he loved. She lost her chance.

Why would she care about his love? She hated him, the both knew it. Annoyed at that trail of thought, Caroline turned the radio on. She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. Any song would be welcomed if it kept his form out of her mind.

She was a liar. Not just any song. She became irritated and continuously changed channels until the first notes of a song made her stop. She knew the song; she just couldn't remember the band.

She needed relief from the grip of grief and sorrow. Even if the song was a little sad, she decided to sing along. It suited her mood. She moved the car from the middle of the bridge and stopped by the side of the road. She was sure she knew the lyrics and even if she didn't she would remember them along the way.

Caroline was always good at memorizing lyrics. She was good at remembering faces. She remembered all the details, the heart melting smile and the mesmerizing blue eyes of that someone she was so desperately trying to forget.

The singer started to sing and along with her so did Caroline.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

The stupid tears wouldn't stop. No one heard her so she continued to sing ignoring her broken voice. She remembered their laughs when they were at the ball. It was like they were on a real date. And she had believed him when he talked of himself. That was the man she had come to like, not the vicious vampire that would do anything to see his plans completed.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Oh the pain. She remembered how his body was broken by unimaginable pain. She remembered the hurt in his eyes, she was the cause of that sorrow.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Caroline remembered him holding her when she cried, she wanted to do the same for him now. But it was too late. She still had all of him, he had forgiven her and she promised she would never forget him.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She remembered his voice when he would call her love. She remembered his smile when she went to him asking him to find her a dreamlike prom dress. Which he had, he transformed her into a fairytale princess. Only she never saw where her prince really lay.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself_

_That you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

She remembered she let him lie in that dark room all alone. He asked her to leave, but she should have stayed. She always asked him to leave her alone, but he was always there when she needed him.

The song died out and so did her strength. Caroline was empty now, but for the pain consuming her heart. The song was called "My Immortal".

Klaus, her own immortal, was far from perfect, but she was the one to bring the good man out of him. She could blame him for all the monstrosities he had done to others, but she could not say he was bad when she was around to keep him in track.

Caroline even enjoyed having that kind of power over him. And he let her, he wanted to be that good man. But he would never be that now. Her stupid plans succeeded the only time she wished they had failed.

She was thinking of princes and princesses. And then she remembered the mysterious way in which Bonnie had responded to her question. "Can it be undone?" She had not confirmed neither denied it. She just said that only true love can prevail.

What did she mean by that? New strength surged through her body. She dried the tears from her face and turned the radio off. She needed no more distractions. She was missing something but she could not pinpoint it, though she felt it was something obvious.

In the beginning she had thought that only true love prevails meant that her true love for Tyler could prevail over the tyranny of Klaus. Now she was not so sure. That true love of hers was not so resistant to time, distance or obstacles.

But if it wasn't about her and Tyler, then what did it mean? The realization hit her like electric shock. Could it be that Bonnie knew something she didn't yet acknowledge? Could it be that true love could save Klaus from oblivion? But who could tell if she was his true love?

Caroline, don't be so stupid. You're insecure, but open your eyes. The voice inside her head was screaming. She knew the truth but was scared to admit it.

But she wasn't a small unprotected young girl anymore. Caroline Forbes was capable of protecting herself and the ones she loved, well, as long as she didn't kill them herself.

She laughed at the thought, but then stopped immediately. Did she love him back? She was having trouble admitting the obvious, the fact that Klaus loved her yet everybody else knew. She was confused about how she felt about Klaus. They say you only know the value of someone when you lose them. But was it love or was it regret?

Caroline knew she could not pick the phone and ask help from her best friend. The only one who could answer that simple but powerful question was her racing heart.

She replayed Bonnie's answer again in her mind. Only true love can prevail. Did it mean that the one he considered his true love could save him or should that true love feel the same way?

Even if she admitted having feelings for him, saying he was her true love was too far stretched. He had thousands of years to make up his mind, but she was only 18 years old. She wasn't even sure she was in love, how could she know he was the one for her? She hadn't even spread her wings and seen the world yet.

But then, what did she have to lose? He had probably faded away by now and she was just suffering from guilt. But what if it worked?

Then, another question hit her. Admitting the true love part, what was she supposed to do? The paper with the spell had burnt out as soon as the curse was in place. If she had to recite it back, she only remembered a few words. She had not thought of needing a reverse spell. And even if she had that, would she need Klaus's blood again? This was a nightmare. She couldn't do anything staying there at the edge of the road.

She decided to drive back to his place. She would think of something once she was there. She might even summon Bonnie somehow. She would find a way.

The new-found determination was all the fuel she needed to get going. In twenty minutes of fast driving she was back to where everything started.

She climbed the stairs to his bedroom with vampire speed but entered his room in normal steps. He was fast asleep.

She could not bring herself to think he was dead or out of her reach. He looked peaceful now but awkwardly still. Klaus always radiated energy and power, now he lay there like a sleeping prince.

Her heart bled when she sat beside his bed and touched his perfect face. His skin was marble cold. She placed her hand carefully above his heart as if she didn't want to hurt him. He didn't flinch. She let herself feel his muscles like she was easing their pain. No reaction.

Klaus was gone and it was her fault. Looking at him just standing there unmoving, unaware of the storm in her heart, she could no longer deny it.

Caroline loved him and did not want to lose him, but she was too scared to admit it earlier. She always said that she hated him. But they say love and hate are the two sides of the same coin. Her feelings for him had always been strong. She always looked for him when he entered a room. Her thought lingered on him sometimes at night, but she would dismiss those thoughts as mere attraction.

Had she been true to herself, they wouldn't be in this situation right now. He wouldn't be forever asleep and she wouldn't be heartbroken. Eventually she would heal, but he would never have another opportunity at love. Klaus was gone his last thought of her, the one he so deeply loved, betraying him. How cold a fate...

And then, Caroline did what any other girl in her place would do. She wiped away her tears and leaned over him. She kissed him gently, not noticing how cold his full and well refined lips felt. Her heart was in that kiss; her soul wanted him back with a fierce and frightening need. He had forgiven her, but she wanted more now. She wanted to get to know him.

A tear slid from her eyes and fell on his cheek. She moved away feeling disappointed that her love was not strong enough to bring him back. Maybe she wasn't his true love after all. Maybe a kiss was enough only in fairy tales.

Caroline felt exhausted and spent. All these new-found emotions were too much for her to handle. She lay next to him, not having the strength to go at her place. She called her mother and told her she would stay out that night and that she was fine. Then she turned the phone off.

She wanted to speak to no one. She just needed her sleeping prince. She would decide in the morning what to do with his lifeless body.

Even though she might not have the right to do so, Caroline rested her head on Klaus's right shoulder. His skin was as cold as her heart felt. She placed her right hand above his heart and closed her eyes.

She dreamed of hearing his laugh, of hearing him tease her about laying in foreign property and then joking that his heart was technically her property. She dreamt of happiness, of no more killings, no more apocalypses, just the two of them enjoying their love.

Caroline woke up hoping to emerge into the blue sea of his eyes. But she was not that lucky. She had given him her blood, she had kissed him. What more was the true love supposed to do?

_Caroline, you can be so stupid sometimes_. The merciless voice shouted. _What haven't you told him yet?_

She was indeed stupid. She raised herself and kissed him passionately this time. She no longer pleaded him to wake up; she demanded that he woke up because she loved him.

"I love you Klaus. Stop being lazy and wake up. You promised to show me the world." She said, her heart aching as if being ripped from her chest.

No response from the prince. He was supposed to wake up with the kiss. She even gave the declaration, what more did he need? Wasn't it her love he so desperately needed?

She buried her face in the crook of his neck. She breathed in his scent and never wanted to let go. Her desperation was so deep, she started yelling: "Oh Bonnie, what did you make me do? If this was a trick to make me accept my feelings for this brute, it is not working. I am not happy now. I need him back."

She almost fell of the bed when she heard his velvet voice whispering: "Brute? What is this, love? You are definitely going to need some training before we go to see the world."

Klaus was still feeling too weak to move, but he didn't need to. His love was in his embrace. She had admitted she loved him. He didn't know what had happened since the last time he saw her, when she actually put this horrible curse on him.

And now Caroline was there, she was his and he was hers. It was amazing how that simple phrase took him out of his limp. That sweet kiss shed light in the darkness that had enveloped him. He was no longer lost, he had found his purpose.

And it was to make this stubborn blonde vampire the happiest woman alive or undead.

"Klaus ... oh my God, oh my God ... you're alive ... you're back. Please forgive me, I love you." she said covering his face with kisses. She was so overwhelmed by the joy of looking again in those eyes that she forgot her shyness. She didn't need to hide when she was with him.

Caroline wanted to be happy with him by her aside and she didn't take no for an answer. She wanted the world and she knew Klaus was going to give it to her. She would offer him her pure heart, her laughter and the eyes of a child for him to see the world once again in all its magnificent beauty.

"Love you too kitten." he said and returned the kiss. He had waited so long for that moment that for a split second he thought it was a trick played by his overloaded mind. But the sweet pressure of her luscious body over his, that unmistakable fragrance of flowers that always reminded him of warm spring days convinced him she was real.

"You scared the crap out of me." Caroline said playfully and hit him in the chest.

"Well love, you shouldn't dedicate poems you don't understand to me." When he saw the immense guilt in her face he regretted reminding her of that unfortunate event.

"I'm so sorry Klaus. I never really wanted this to happen. I know now that I love you and that is all I am going to remember from this terrible story. That and the not dedicating poems I don't understand to the true love of my life."

Klaus was happy after a thousand years and he would do anything to make that last an eternity. He had found his treasure when he thought himself lost.

"What about the other hybrid whose name we don't mention?" he asked with a grin that only made her love him more.

"Tyler? I broke up with him. He'll be fine with his pack. I have plans for your next thousand years sir. Do you think you will be available?"

She was smiling now. This was a day she would never forget. She had experienced despair as deep as hell, guilt as devastating as a hurricane, happiness as precious as a beating heart.

"Let me see ... I have a few apocalypses to provoke, a couple thousand foes to destroy ..." He was so serious that for a moment she lost her smile. But his eyes were smiling and she remembered to breathe again.

"No more killings Klaus. I am serious. The only killings you are allowed to do from now on are that of murderous mosquitoes." Caroline stated and placed a kiss over his heart. It was a simple gesture that captured his heart all over again.

"Only mosquitoes for my love. And the occasional fish should you need one." He laughed.

Klaus thought he had forgotten how to laugh, but here he was, sharing his happiness with another human being. He suffered through hell and would do it all over again if it meant to have Caroline in his life.

"You didn't tell me how you came to the so obvious conclusion that you love me. And how did you lift the curse?" He was curious but in the end all he cared for was that she was finally in his arms.

"The short version is that you are My Immortal and nothing would stop me from getting you back. Bonnie had said to me that only true love can prevail. Now you know."

He was touched by her last words. He didn't understand the part about him being her immortal, but it didn't matter.

"I am glad you came back. I love you Caroline Forbes and will continue to love you till there are no more mosquitoes to kill." He said and held her in his arms.

"I love you too Klaus Mikaelson. If we ever run out of mosquitoes, you can start with the flies."

He smiled unable to believe the gift of her love. He was amazed to see this extraordinary young woman had found the way to his heart bringing down walls he had built for a millenium.

"Is the lake real?" the question found him unprepared.

"The lake?" Klaus asked looking deep into her eyes for clues. Then it dawned on him what she meant. Caressing with endless love the blonde curls falling over her face, he nodded.

"Will you take me there?" Caroline found the courage to ask. She longed for nothing more than to be in that place with Klaus. The journey to his heart had been an odyssey, but she had finally found a place for her own heart.

"As you wish. I promised you the world after all." They both smiled and stayed embraced till sleep and wariness claimed them.

They both had the same wonderful dream: Caroline as he had drawn her in the first painting. But this time she was holding Klaus's arm and they both were radiating happiness.


End file.
